


向日葵、茉莉、星辰花

by procrastinus



Series: 流轉 [2]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, 少女革命
Genre: F/F, 《流轉》番外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinus/pseuds/procrastinus
Summary: 《流轉》番外這篇番外是個用字輕快歡樂，風光明媚的一篇。就像吃青檸口味的蛋糕一樣，是個可愛的小甜點。





	1. 她被約了

這是一個風光明媚的夏日午後，景色鮮明悅目，吹進鬧市裡的風夾帶著悶熱的氣息，熏得人像被蒸烤。即使如此轉型成半觀光的商業古都，依然人頭鑽動，川流不息。  
不知道從什麼時候開始繁華的古都染上了綠意，等長年居住在這的人們意識到時，匠心獨具、別具一格的綠化已散落在街頭巷尾。大大小小的店鋪紛紛在不打擾其他人的前提下，為店面門口處設上幾座花台，或在門口外掛上盆鮮嫩的翠綠植株。

鬧市一隅，一處觀光客較少的街角開著一間有著小小庭院的花店。  
在鮮花與綠意的包圍中，這間街角店鋪迎來開業後的第一個夏天。

 

或許是庭院裡栽滿了翠綠的植物，也或許是大門前宛如拱門的棚架上爬滿了生氣勃勃的藤蔓，奧熱的風似乎怎麼吹不進這片天地，連蒸騰著的暑氣好似也主動避開了這一處。  
花店裡，穿著白色襯衫藍色牛仔褲，圍著一條深褐色園藝圍裙的人，眉間堆滿無奈，嘴角卻硬是燦爛地揚起，她正被大大小小的女生包圍，回答已被反覆詢問過許多遍的花草栽培知識以及各類花朵、植物所代表的各項花語。  
按照道理她應該很習慣了才對，如果站在三公尺開外的某人不用一種似笑非笑的眼神瞟著她的話......  
想到這，她邊回應顧客的詢問，邊往店的另一角覷了覷。  
與她同樣打扮，一頭波浪長髮的人正悠哉地站在花束與草木盆栽間，整理著今早剛進的茉莉。  
像是感受到了她的視線，被注視的人從花草間抬起頭來，與她的目光撞到了一塊，接著，又是那似笑非笑的表情跟富有深意的淡淡笑容。

她嘆了口氣，眉頭垂了下來。開著空調的室內隱隱游動著各式花香與少量土讓散發出的濕潤氣息。  
室內空調會降低環境濕度，等一下要替花草灑水才行......但首先要支開這些人，她邊撐著明亮和煦的笑容替客戶們解惑，邊分心地想著。  
——而且，也要向某人抗議。

 

其實她也沒有做什麼出格的事，就只是前幾天在店前看到一個認識的學妹差點跌倒，順手扶了一把，剛好那時又颳起一陣風，於是稍微她側了下身把突如其來的大風擋去一些，好讓對方能站穩點，等她偏過頭再次看向那學妹時才發現兩人的手一直握著，那人臉上一片通紅。  
說來，不是什麼大不了的事，如果旁邊沒有一群青春洋溢的少女們的話，也沒有三三兩兩期待看到粉紅朵朵開的路人們的話，更沒有遇到一些點事就一臉八卦還老偷想她跪搓衣板的常客們的話。  
實在，不是什麼大事。

但偏偏，壞就壞在......譬如，那被扶起的人是個認識一段不短時間的學妹，而且突然從那天起就連續不間斷地光顧店裡。  
也譬如，那學妹的好友們也隨著學妹一併來到店裡，一群人時不時用著奇怪的眼神偷瞧她。  
更譬如，原本害羞不怎麼說話的學妹，今天卻帶了一份帶自製的蛋糕，雙頰緋紅地說蛋糕是那天的謝禮。  
如果，沒有這些譬如的話，真的也不是什麼大事。

畢竟，她的戀人光站在店門口，偶爾露出笑容就會引來一些與花絕緣的客人。  
畢竟，她的戀人只要從店裡出來走到對街買杯咖啡，回來都會拎著店家額外送給她的各類試吃甜點。  
畢竟，她的戀人更受歡迎呀！  
既然如此，那為什麼反而是她要心虛？要受那眼神煎熬？  
她在心裡默默嘟囔，回答客戶的語速漸漸跟不上提問，一雙細長好看的眉也幾乎要糾在一起。再次往戀人所站的地方晃上一眼，臉上不由自主地夾雜著不滿與不平的複雜表情。  
不行！她要抗議，她要扭轉這不公平的局面，她要改變這窘迫的不平等狀態！她也要告訴她其實她也會不高興！  
眼神隨著心中越發明確的意念，變得堅定而銳利。  
而當她將注意力硬生生從戀人身上拔回，繼而轉向正前方時，名為無奈的情緒再次爬上她的眉梢。  
聚在她身前的女大生們依然雀躍地將她團團圍住，而一旁稍遠處也有幾名略顯矜持卻明顯在側耳傾聽的女性，她揉了揉額角，努力壓下嘴角忍不住要抽搐的小動作，隨後把目光移到了其中一個女學生上。

也許，前幾天不該扶她？  
但無動於衷地看著旁人在面前跌倒，這種事怎麼可能做得到。

環視了遍身前氣質各異的顧客，她暗自苦笑。果然人這種動物吶，只要一逮到機會就忍不住鬧著起鬨啊。  
沉浸在為難的思緒裡，隱約間似乎聽到有人拉高聲音叫她。  
「Utena-sama！」  
接著好像有誰怯怯地說著她的名字。  
「Utena-sama？」  
「呃、呃......嗯......」她強收束心神，試圖把注意力集中在眼前。  
「Utena-sama，夏日祭你會去參加嗎？」一個相對沉穩，束著馬尾的學妹提問。  
「夏日祭？」終於，她撿到了一個特別的字眼，忙不迭地重提了一次。  
「......綾部水無月祭。」而回答她的是那名前幾天被她搭救的半長髮學妹。聲音有些......怯生生。  
她不著痕跡地看了學妹一眼，再巡視了一圈聚在身邊的三人，清清喉嚨。  
「我說，都說過多少次了，不要再叫我Utena-sama了，而且你們都已經大三了吧。」  
「可是已經叫習慣了呀！」其中一個學妹直言。  
聞言，歐蒂娜單手撫著額頭，嘆了一口氣。  
「那——」正要提議新稱謂的人突然閉口不言，轉頭往一旁看去。  
被朋友們注視的女生低下頭，低低地說：「......Utena。」  
「喔——」女學生們暗自竊笑。  
「呃......」歐蒂娜吶吶咋舌，表情有些僵硬，尷尬地將手搭在自己的後腦勺上訕笑著，「哈哈哈......最近很忙，那個，夏日祭典很忙，哈哈——」想到現在溜走局面會太難看，歐蒂娜暗自鎮定，生生將話題切往公事上，「所以你們今天過來是要買花？......還是盆栽？」  
「我——」話題被繞了過去的女大生表情有些受傷。  
看到好友掩藏不住的難過，表現得沉穩的馬尾女生往前站了一步，直視歐蒂娜，「我們是來問歐蒂娜學姐要不要跟我們一起去參加綾部水無月祭。」  
對方保護朋友的舉動讓歐蒂娜升起了好感，但她還是搖了搖頭。  
「我沒有打算參加。」臉上有了幾絲溫暖的笑意，「謝謝你們。」  
短暫地沉默後，半長髮的女大學生抿住下唇，捏著拳，積蓄了勇氣後問：「那，天神祭、琵琶湖大花火會、宮津——」  
綁馬尾的同伴忽地打斷她，似乎在提醒她距離太遠了。  
女大生看了眼同伴，而後將視線移往歐蒂娜臉上，確認對方沒有要答應的意思後，苦笑了下，安靜了會後說：「抱歉......」

 

女學生的友人們明確地從她與歐蒂娜的互動中察覺，這份單向的心動很難有衝破土壤，孕育出芽的一天，雖然她們早就知道對方有個穩定交往的對象。  
但喜歡的心意、想親近崇敬的人的想法，這些都不是錯誤的吧。  
我喜歡你，與你無關，難道不是這樣嗎？  
抱持著這種簡單直率的心思，自從得知歐蒂娜與安希開了這間花店，也得知朋友依然遠遠地暗戀著歐蒂娜後，她們就時不時地光顧這間花店，主動替新開的店面增加了人氣與熱度。  
直到前幾天，那個意外的突破。

那天從花店回來後，朋友突然顫抖地告訴她們，再也不想只是遠遠地看著自己欣賞的人，再也無法把這份心意只守在自己的心裡。

第一時間她們面面相覷。  
應該要制止的吧？話湧到了嘴邊，又吞了下去。  
憑什麼阻止呢？既然喜歡上了，奮力爭取難道不是理所當然的嗎？  
不是都一路看了過來嗎？  
朋友小心翼翼，掙扎痛苦，好幾次想放棄卻怎麼也割捨不斷的樣子，不是都一路看過來了嗎？  
現在只是希望能把累積了好久的心意表達出來，就只是這樣而已呀。  
連爭取都不爭取就妥協放棄，這樣一定會後悔的吧。  
再說，至少、至少至少身為歐蒂娜戀人的安希，也沒有明確表達過不滿與不歡迎呀。  
所以，為什麼要為了說不明白、講不清楚、甚至只是隱隱不安的感覺而反對？  
讓重要的朋友委屈自己呢？

於是，那天之後，趁著暑假剛開始，連著幾天中午一用完餐，她們就相約來到這裡。  
原本以為能讓那份心意好好地表達出去的。

 

 

店外，熾白的光忽地在院外閃過，吸引了情緒有些低落的半長髮女大生，她轉向窗外，原先停在歐蒂娜身上的目光，也隨著視線的轉移移往落地窗外綠意盎然的草木、盆景上。沒多久沉悶的雷聲接著響起，一群人間相顧無言的壓抑氣氛也隨著這乍起的遠雷而沖散了些。  
「要下雨了。」半長髮的女大生喃喃地說。  
「只是午後雷陣雨吧。」站在一旁的友人接過話。  
剛才替她出聲的馬尾同學放緩了語氣，「等等雨就停了。」  
歐蒂娜將頭從落地窗的方向轉了回來，注意到幾人似是想離開，卻沒有翻找雨具的動作，遲疑了會後說：「你們......沒有帶傘吧？」  
接著朝安希的方向望了眼，再看向毛玻璃圓桌上擺放著的蛋糕提袋，一旁的乳白色瓷瓶中插著一束今早剛送來的新鮮向日葵。  
店外雨滴劈劈啪啪打在窗外的鮮嫩的葉片上。  
「先待在這吧，等雨停再走。」歐蒂娜說。  
「嗯......」女大生看了眼單戀許久的人，慢慢點頭。

 

雷聲越響越急，斗大的雨滴折彎了門外一株株茂密生長的植物。  
大雨滂沱下，放眼望去街道只見白茫茫一片，景色像被吞噬了一樣。  
大概要下半小時。希望能快點下完。歐蒂娜想著。  
從友誼蛻變而來的無法回應的感情，越真摯越讓人心裡沉甸甸。不是被喜愛就應該要回應，但還是會有一些......負罪感。雖然，沒有必要。  
不知不覺間，她走到安希身旁。

安希正專注地挑選著合適的花器，似乎準備將幾株外型合適的茉莉移植到花器裡。而工作檯上也擺放著修剪花木的園藝剪以及混好的鬆軟土壤，奇奇似模似樣地拿著小鏟，賣力地揮舞，如果不去看桌上灑了一片的泥土的話，會是個得力的小幫手。  
歐蒂娜微微笑了起來，很快注意到了已處理過，整齊擺放在桌上的一排枝葉。  
嗯......扦插？店裡有需要這麼多棵茉莉嗎？  
站在安希的身後，她似乎忘了可以打擾對方。等手上的事完成得差不多，安希回過身看向一直在身後注視著自己的人，淺淺地彎了彎唇角。  
「我去洗手。」安希說。  
歐蒂娜應了聲，來到工作檯前，彷彿演練過許多次駕輕就熟地取走奇奇拿在手上的鏟子，在「啾啾啾」聲中饒富興味地戰勝了想奪回武器繼續與泥土奮戰的小猴，自然而然地從圍裙口袋中掏出迷你掃把、畚箕遞給頹喪不已的長尾大耳小夥伴。


	2. 所以果然生氣了

她站在原處，視線隨著歐蒂娜走動而轉動，看著對方在歡快地輕笑聲中接替起了善後工作。已經記不起有多少次看著自己喜愛的人毫無遲疑地走開，迎向另一個同樣出色的女性。

......說不羨慕是假的，說不嫉妒更是謊言。她曾經在獨自一人時用醜陋難聽的字眼詛咒過那名女性，也在回過神時為那份赤裸裸的嫉恨忐忑難安，得不到、得不到、得不到，現實一而再再而三用粗暴的方式嘲笑她。是怎麼撐過來的？  
好像只能憑藉一些不斷蒐集，又不斷想像的條例來聊以慰藉。『Utena-sama喜歡善良有趣的人、Utena-sama喜歡有主見又爽快的人、Utena-sama喜歡會替別人著想的人、Utens-sama......』這些不知是真是假的框框條條成了她的律法，然後在某天她好像就幾乎忘了怎麼去討厭那個人，然後也忘了自己同樣也有替自身幸福奮力一搏的權利。

——為什麼我要甘於如此？  
——憑什麼她就能得到？  
——看看我呀，把目光放在我的身上呀！  
......但，就算這樣說也沒有用，連同情都得不到的吧。  
想到這，她的右手捏緊駝色軟皮側背包的金屬扣環，左手肘橫靠胸前，手指緊緊抓住肩背包底部的一角。  
是呀，明明歐蒂娜都有交往的對象了......

 

忽然，“會被朋友們看不起嗎？”這個念頭閃過她的腦海，隨即她僵硬地將視線偷偷地轉到了與她一行的同伴們身上，原本幾不可聞的心臟跳動聲在耳膜中鼓動得越來越大。  
如果她們想起她明知道歐蒂娜有穩定交往的對象，還堅持要做這些事，一定會反過來取笑挖苦或者顧著交情而不拆穿，但一定會在私下嘲笑的吧。

她們會看不起我吧，拖著她們來，又變成這個樣子......現在又用這種心態看她們——這樣的想法讓她越來越難以承受。

——我會被看不起嗎？如果失敗了的話......

「啪！」突如其來的聲音讓沉浸在怯懦裡的她激起一陣激靈，連忙往發出聲音的地方看去。總是中氣十足的朋友用力地拍著臉，看起來就滿腹牢騷，這樣的認知讓她胃部一縮。  
「啊——雨怎麼下這麼久。真討厭，這也不順那也不順，還被雨關在這裡。」  
她看著對方邊抱怨邊晃動腦袋，話了還重重地搓了搓顯得煩躁不耐的臉頰。  
綁馬尾的朋友深吸了口氣，壓低聲音。說完後往兩旁看了看，確定沒惹來外人的注意後，瞪了友人一眼。  
「喂，注意點形象，這裡還有其他人。」  
她的臉頰火辣辣的，胃部卻越來越寒冷。  
「等雨一停，我們就回去。」她連忙提議。  
「啊？我不是這個意思呀。」友人連忙將手放下，慌亂地要對方別誤解，「哎呀，我只是隨便說說啦，你又不是不知道我。」  
「早就跟你說過，不要口無遮攔。」  
從進門開始到現在，除了最初與歐蒂娜、安希打過招呼，就沒再出過聲的最後一名同級友人，這時突然伸手狠狠地往不斷解釋的人的後腦勺拍去。  
「啊撕——」被教訓了的人眼角含淚地捂著頭，既惱怒又慚愧地瞪著對方，「很痛呀！」  
「好了，別玩了。」馬尾女生皺著眉說。  
之後轉過頭望向她，面色凝重地想了想後，輕輕嘆了口氣。  
「今天不太順利，等之後有機會再試試看吧。」說完，像想起什麼似地，「至少沒有被當面拒絕，歐蒂娜學姐也沒有說不要再來了。」  
「對呀！而且就算被拒絕，天涯何處無芳草嘛。」  
「你......可以不說話。」  
「誰像你整天冷冰冰一張臉呀！」  
「你們......這裡是公眾場合。」

......沒有被怪罪與嘲笑嗎？這樣的想法讓她悄悄鬆了一口氣，但仍有些緊張。

不是不相信朋友，而是當她了解到自己沒有機會時，才想起自己做了會被稱為“錯”了的事。  
一心一意地只想滿足自己的欲望，沒有想到會給他人帶來多少為難，也全然忘記要考量朋友們是否會感到不妥。幾乎是用交情逼著朋友們答應，逼著她們就範。  
就算成功，她們也得背負起“支持不知檢點的人去破壞他人愛情的幫兇”這種罪名；而失敗就更狼狽可笑了，能支持她種不知進退、不知檢點的人品德又能好到哪裡去？  
就算被事後想明白的她們討厭與切割，也是理所當然的。

——一開始就不應該這麼做。

她的神情越來越複雜，幾度想奪門而出，腳下卻像深根似的，一步也邁不開。

「嘿！你還好嗎？」活潑的友人關心道，「哎呀，又不是說一定會失敗。總會有機會的嘛，我們再一起來呀。」  
「......如果你想先回去的話，我們這就走吧。」  
「不。」她立刻搖頭，「等雨停。」  
不能再讓朋友們難做。絕對不能讓她們也跟她一樣，丟棄了驕傲，卑微地落荒而逃。  
最少要得體、瀟灑地走出這裡。  
她的雙手緊握，輕輕地顫抖。

 

安希從門後的盥洗室走出，視線停留在桌上擺著的蛋糕提袋與向日葵上。學妹將蛋糕交給歐蒂娜時提到，裡面裝著親手做的巧克力千層蛋糕，感謝前幾天還好有歐蒂娜的幫忙，才不至於跌倒。

——實在是沉重的心意呢。

窗外的雨已轉小，庭院與街道的景色隨著陽光穿透雲層，慢慢明豔了起來。想了想，安希走到店內的一角，從傘架裡取出兩支傘，接著走向門口——那四人正站在那等待雨停。

 

拿著傘，安希越過其他學妹停，在蓄著半長髮的女大生面前，將傘遞給了想向她的戀人告白的人。  
「不好意思......不介意的話，請收下吧。」安希說。  
注意到了這邊的狀況，歐蒂娜停下手邊的工作，神情稍顯嚴肅，邁步走了過來。  
戶外天空逐漸放晴，落在玻璃窗上的水珠還持續黏附著，從玻璃窗望外看，門口外的小庭院顯得模糊，只有朦朧難辨的一片綠色。

一群人面面相覷，沒有人知道是該接下安希遞來的雨傘，或是拒絕。  
像是沒注意到流動在這群人間的猶豫，安希仍將傘稍往朝前伸了些。  
「雖然是雷陣雨，但也不知道會不會一直是晴天。」安希微笑著，「明天再還就可以了。」

聽到安希的話後，歐蒂娜忍不住皺起眉頭，想要說點什麼，但又把話嚥了下去。

另一邊，半長髮的女大生意識到幾位好友正打算幫忙回應，當下搖頭阻止了那份的好意，接著目不轉睛地凝視安希，想要看清楚對方在想些什麼。  
可惜，就像過去一樣，只覺得那份笑容看似溫暖，卻既疏離又淡漠，不是虛假，但就是讓人難以靠近——那雙讓人不安的眼眸在看著她——熟悉的心慌且無力的感覺頓時席捲她的全身。  
她面色凝重地伸手接過傘。  
「......謝謝。」她說，「明天一下課，我就把傘還你。」  
安希微微一笑，「歡迎再來。」

 

 

打掃完工作檯，將耗材與灑落的泥土、椰糠分別掃入桶內，歐蒂娜伸了個懶腰，如釋重負地呼了口氣。踱步到桌邊，打算坐下來好好休息時，淡綠色的蛋糕提袋提醒了她還有一件不大不小，不能輕易不理或逃避的事。  
該怎麼處理它呢？  
她苦惱地撓了撓頭髮，嘆了口氣，好似有無形的重擔壓了上來。  
一旁金黃燦爛的向日葵，依舊朝氣十足，與一旁顯眼的提袋相互輝映、相得益彰。

奇奇從圓桌的一側爬了上來，看準了提袋，偷偷摸摸地打算潛入袋內，攻城掠地。  
她不急不慢地伸出手指頭，擋住了要往蛋糕撲而去的奇奇。

「很用心的謝禮。」  
安希聲音從她的身後傳來。她吞了吞口水，拎著奇奇的後頸，慢慢轉過身。  
「是吧，哈哈，說是親手做的樣子。」  
「很有心。」安希說，接著對奇奇搖了搖頭，再將小猴托起，放回自己的肩膀上。  
歐蒂娜的視線邊往角落飄。  
「好像是千層蛋糕？」安希笑著問，「印像中是......巧克力口味？」  
「啊......被聽到啦。」歐蒂娜側轉過身，撫摸著提袋的邊緣。  
「因為認識很久，也算是交情不錯的朋友......」說到這，露出淡淡的苦笑，「好像，被喜歡了。」  
「嗯。」安希看著歐蒂娜的側臉。「她喜歡你。」  
歐蒂娜安靜片刻，之後用略顯低沉的聲音緩緩說著：  
「......她、她們，在我們剛開店時就一直光顧。多虧了她們......吶，我好像變成了個現實的大人。我都不知道是真的沒注意到，還是為了拉攏她們才讓自己看不出來。她要約我的時候，我想的不是好好拒絕她，而是逃走......希望像什麼都沒發生過一樣，維持原本的樣子。」  
她的目光低垂，「“殘酷的天真”以前被樹璃學姐這樣評價過。我好像沒什麼變，又好像變得太多。」

安希將手覆在歐蒂娜的手上，沉默一陣後說：  
「袋子很有品味......盛滿心意的蛋糕，味道應該很好。」  
說到這，安希停了下來，望著較初相識時更顯成熟的側臉，過了半晌才緩緩的接續。  
「每個人都有自己的立場，如何拿捏、如何不後悔、如何不討厭自己，也許要花一輩子去學習。」兩人指間彼此交疊。「這點，我們都還是小孩子。」  
歐蒂娜將頭抬了起來，深吸了一口氣再緩緩吐出。「但好像做了壞事一樣。沒有辦法堂堂正正地辜負這樣的心意。」

——沒有辦法堂堂正正地辜負這樣的心意？  
真是十分老實的回答。

安希瞇起眼。

看著親愛的另一半，臉上浮現笑容。  
「哎呀哎呀，突然想放自己一個假。」  
說到這，安希爽快地將手抽回，撫著臉頰，笑笑地繼續。  
「那店裡就一切拜託了。」  
歐蒂娜錯愕地看向她。  
而安希恍然不覺般，笑容可掬地將很久沒有說出口的稱謂重提，「UTENA　SA——MA——」  
站在安希肩膀上的奇奇也一併十分有禮貌地將手下垂擺在膝前，躬身三十度鞠躬。

突如其來的轉變讓歐蒂娜僵在那，冷汗從額角滴落。  
一時語塞。  
所以，果然，生氣了吧......


	3. 流星與牛刀以及苦瓜

除了星期二的公休和星期一、五街角花店會將打烊時間延至晚上七點，其餘的日子她們一般營業到傍晚六點，加上約四十分鐘步行、通勤時間，平日兩人回到家時大約是六點四十左右，而今天在獨自經歷了將近三個小時的如坐針氈後，五點一到歐蒂娜就往門口掛上“休息中CLOSED”的木牌標語，匆匆收拾一通，確認一切都歸定位後，她毫不猶豫地鎖門，準備回家。

踏出店門時，她想著是不是應該帶些作為賠禮的小禮物回去。  
第一時間她想到了蛋糕，接著她的左手十分配合地舉起了淡綠色的提袋。歐蒂娜眨了眨眼，花了近三小時在心裡建設起的樂觀，以可見的速度迅速萎靡。

不能輕易地被打倒。不做嘗試就輕易放棄，這樣太不像自己了。甩去低落，歐蒂娜迅速地整理情緒，讓堅毅的光芒重新在眼眸中閃耀。  
像是回應她的堅忍不拔，轉瞬間第二個念頭畫過腦海，宛若點亮夜空的流星。

——花，送花！  
嗯......她們兩人經營的就是花店。乾笑著，垂下肩膀與頭顱，她喪氣地拖著沉重的步伐走向地鐵站。

——啊，好失敗呀。  
果然流星這種東西只有一瞬，一點都不長久。

 

 

因為已經做好安希可能不會回來吃晚餐，甚至會逛到很晚才回來的心理準備，所以當歐蒂娜心不在焉地打開院門，在廊前的石階上看到安希的戶外鞋時，難以自持地眨了眨眼，甚至狐疑地擰了下自己的大腿，幾番確認沒看走眼後，她兩步並作三步地越過蜿蜒的石磐小徑。  
內心深處似乎有什麼無以名狀的感覺在悄悄流淌。  
她的表情一掃頹喪變得柔和，深吸一口氣後，彎腰將外出鞋脫下擺好，拉開緊閉的落地拉門，跨過緣廊與紙門，隨著屋內發出的聲響來到餐廳與樓梯的交會處。

安希正在準備晚餐。

她想了想，走回客廳把裝了蛋糕的提袋擺在茶几上。  
才走幾步路又轉了回去，嘆口氣後單手將蛋糕袋舉起，雙眼平視著它。

『啊！蛋糕記得冰喔，雖然應該有放保冷劑。』安希下午離開花店前，笑容滿面地提醒過她。  
「這個蛋糕到底該怎麼辦啊？」她困擾地喃喃自語，「不管怎麼辦都不行嘛......」  
「奇奇發現了的話，會過來一口氣把它吃掉吧？」  
她的眼神亮了一下，但很快又自我嫌棄了起來。  
「什麼啊，想這種過份的事......」

再拖下去也不是個辦法，她自我激勵地暗暗握拳。

怎麼可能因為蛋糕就被討厭！  
說到底就只是碳水化合物、食物纖維、油脂、蛋白質、鹽而已嘛，怎麼可能因為這種東西而被討厭！  
她越想越有勇氣，越想越覺得......沒錯！就只是塊蛋糕。嗯！It's a piece of cake.  
充其量就只是塊蛋糕嘛。  
就只是——  
一塊，暗戀她的朋友做來送給她，似乎想要「表明心意」的蛋糕......  
一塊，當著她的戀人面前遞送給她，載滿名為「喜歡」的心意的蛋糕......  
一塊，被她的戀人稱為「很有心」的蛋糕......

在她天人交戰得難分難解時，自家小猴迅速地跑到了她的腳邊，奮力地拽著她的牛仔褲往廚房方向拖，一張小臉漲得紅通通，滿頭大汗地又推又拉，啾啾啾地叫，總算將她從兩難中拖了出來，把注意力分給了出力又出聲的奇奇。  
她投降似地攤手，提著蛋糕袋，邁開腳步。「好、好、好，我在走了。」

 

剛踏入廚房，她就被正處假期中的戀人歡迎。  
「你回來啦。」安希舉著鋒利的牛刀，眼神含笑地對歐蒂娜說，「很早呢。」  
牛刀隨著手部微微變換方向，尖端時不時反射出銳利的光芒。  
歐蒂娜拉了拉衣領，表情有些僵硬，一種說不上是熱還是冷的感覺讓她抖了下，提著蛋糕袋的手，莫名其妙地往身後移，很碰巧地將綠色提袋藏在身後，在她察覺到自己正在做什麼時，人已站在了冰箱門前，正以迅雷不及掩耳之勢將把蛋糕連同袋子一起往裡塞。

.......真是，這要怎麼解釋啊......  
她尷尬地關上門，背對著安希，手握門把，盯著自家三門白色冰箱，表情不停變換。奇奇一路跟在她的腳邊，現在正掩嘴偷笑中。  
這傢伙！一點義氣都沒有。歐蒂娜斜了奇奇一眼。用眼神強烈地表達出“偶爾你也要站在我這一邊嘛”的神情。

“人為刀俎，我為魚肉。”、“識時務者為俊傑。”、“人的幸福是建築在他人的犧牲上面。”她的腦海裡翻滾著各式各樣與她八竿子打不著的標語。這次她打算體驗一下這些何以被人們傳頌。  
於是，她蹲下來，揪著奇奇，煞有其事地對拿著牛刀望著她的安希說：  
「奇奇好像變胖了。」  
「是嗎？」安希說。  
「嗯。」歐蒂娜毫不含糊地點頭，「是的。」  
奇奇糾著粗粗的眉毛，倏地炸直了尾巴。  
「啾！啾！啾！」  
歐蒂娜立刻摀住奇奇的嘴，小聲地在奇奇耳邊賄賂，「廟會裡吃到飽。」  
奇奇思考了會，搖頭，趁著安希不注意，伸出小手比了個“二”。  
歐蒂娜有技巧地側身擋住安希的視線，用拇指、食指與奇奇握手。  
「兩次？好，成交。」低聲說。  
站起身，她轉向安希。  
「今天人比較少就先回來了。」  
「今天不是星期五嗎？」安希顯得有些困惑。  
「嗯......是呀。」  
「真奇怪。」  
「嗯。」歐蒂娜認真地點頭。  
安希轉過身，將去瓢後切到一半的山苦瓜繼續切成適合翻炒的大小。  
「那先去洗澡吧，洗完應該可以吃飯了。」安希說。  
歐蒂娜意外地沒有回應。安希停下動作，回身往歐蒂娜站的地方看去。  
被看的人皺著眉，一副欲言又止的模樣。  
「我......」  
「嗯？」  
抿了抿嘴唇，一臉說不清楚的表情，把目光移到一旁，「我......」  
深吸了一口氣，將視線移回。  
「我去洗澡。」停頓片刻，定晴凝視安希，「吃完飯，我有事跟你說。」  
「真巧。」安希說，「我也有事要在那時告訴你。」

 

 

餐廳裡，餐桌上，三個盤子三個碗，兩支筷子一湯匙；兩個成人，一小猴。  
豆腐山苦瓜煎蛋、味增小黃瓜與灑上一些柴魚片的涼拌秋葵，以及不到三分之一碗的糙米，她們的晚餐。  
新鮮的時令蔬菜，清淡的夏日風味，份量少得像在控制體重、強迫節食似的。

歐蒂娜夾起切成半弧型薄片的碧綠色苦瓜，從與平日明顯不同的菜色中抬起頭。組織語言，正打算說點什麼時，安希先開了口：「以前一起去沖繩玩時，覺得苦瓜料理很特別，就問了當地的人怎麼做。」邊說邊向奇奇餵了一片煎豆腐。  
毫不猶豫地大口吞下豆腐的奇奇臉糾在一塊，像吃到毒藥似的表情。歐蒂娜趕緊從座椅上起身，從櫥櫃裡拿出玻璃杯，打開冰箱倒了一杯冰水給奇奇。  
「啊，我還以為去苦的步驟已經做到位了。」  
歐蒂娜的視線從小猴的身上拉了回來，靜靜地望著安希。對方說出的話與表現出的反應幾近相反，絲毫不見訝異，連舉著的筷子都不見放下，舉止仍一派自適的模樣。

——喂喂，已經夠了吧......  
歐蒂娜面色複雜地嘆了口氣，表情有些無奈，走到客廳挑了幾樣簡單的小點心，將它們遞給奇奇後，才坐回原來的位置上。

餐廳裡異常安靜。  
歐蒂娜夾起苦瓜料理，吸口氣往嘴裡送。很快她蹙起眉，停下咀嚼的動作，微微抬頭不發一語地凝視著安希。沒多久，她的上下頷下意識地開始慢慢咬合，而眉心也隨之越發蹙攏。  
這頓飯兩人吃得很安靜，就連奇奇也異常乖巧地不發出額外的動靜，時間就在這份相對無言中流逝。

吞下最後一口食物，歐蒂娜抬眼望向對座的安希，她沒有忘記飯後兩人都有話要對彼此說。  
安希迎向她的目光，似乎在想些什麼，之後只是溫溫地說：「先把餐具收起來吧。」  
歐蒂娜輕挑眉毛，不願配合的想法很清楚地寫在臉上，卻還是起身將桌上的碗盤、餐具拾起。越過安希的座位時，歐蒂娜往安希的方向打量了眼，表情慢慢變得有些嚴肅和擔憂。


	4. 有個蛋糕很好吃

當歐蒂娜收拾好餐具與流理檯，打算走回餐桌時，餐桌上靜立著的淺綠色的提袋讓她不由自主地遲疑了，但腦海中閃過的一幕卻讓她拋下剛升起不久的怯懦，加快了腳步。

 

她沒有入座，對她來說，就算失了風度也沒有關系，這次一定要把事情說清楚，已經無法再慢慢等待安希開口。  
「我不知道怎麼處理它。」  
她站在安希身側目光複雜地看著提袋，之後將目光移向安希。  
「我知道沒有好好向她說清楚，還有退回蛋糕是我的錯。但是......我不可能在她要跌倒時不去扶她，也......」  
歐蒂娜逼著自己不要逃離安希的視線。  
「......也無法將蛋糕送人或扔掉。這是對方的心意。」  
安希打量著雙唇緊抿的人。  
「『沒有辦法堂堂正正地辜負這樣的心意？』」  
聽到安希以今天下午她說的話回問，歐蒂娜的雙眉緊緊皺著，但還是肯定地點頭，回答：「是。」  
「原來如此。」安希輕輕地說。  
這樣的局面，讓她不知怎麼回應，只能閉口不言。  
「現在也一樣嗎？」安希問。  
「嗯......」歐蒂娜應道。  
就在這時，奇奇高舉著一個比牠身形還大的方形盒從廚房的一角走來。  
安希以眼角餘光掃了一眼奇奇，指尖在下頜微微摩娑。  
「果然某些地方是難以改變的呢。」  
歐蒂娜擠出笑容，「是吧。」  
安希把手肘放在桌上，交握雙手頂著下顎。「吃這麼多次苦頭，還是一樣呀。」

接著安希用眼神示意歐蒂娜注意桌下，接近她的坐位處。  
歐蒂娜依著安希所指，在桌腳處發現了一個深藍接近墨色的方形盒，盒上面印有白色的雕花，她彎腰將它拿起，順便也將奇奇接到餐桌上。  
「這是？」  
「把它打開吧。」安希說。  
即使歐蒂娜想問清楚，但從安希的眼神中她了解到，如果現在不將盒子打開，那今夜她將不會有其他能把這個心結解開的機會。

隨著盒蓋被提起，她看見一個直徑約15公分大，鋪上一層薄薄白色糖霜的蛋糕。  
在安希的提醒下，歐蒂娜將蛋糕取出。這時，桌上突然出現了三隻叉子，與一把不知從哪裡變來了的外形與鏟子有些相似的不鏽鋼蛋糕刀。  
奇奇站得直挺挺地，將抱起刀，將它遞給了歐蒂娜。

「請把蛋糕切開吧。」安希說，「記得要小心。」  
過分尊敬的語氣讓歐蒂娜內心深處感到焦躁，幾次想要打斷對方，但還是忍著情緒，依照叮嚀仔細地對著蛋糕畫下一刀，接著她遇到了阻力。確認硬度在可接受的範圍內，只要加重力道就能切開後，她調整力量，沉穩地一刀到底。

劃開第二刀後，隨著糕體內部的裸露，歐蒂娜輕聲笑了出來，看著蛋糕搖了搖頭。  
這是打算要一較高下嗎？  
「水果千層蛋糕。」她說。  
糕體用料十分豐富，內裏鋪著滿滿的水蜜桃、哈密瓜、藍梅、芒果、葡萄、香蕉等水果，不像是能輕易買到的口味。  
安希將唇微微上勾。  
「既然『無法堂堂正正辜負這樣的心意』，那——我的心意你更不會辜負吧。UTENA　SA——MA——」  
又是讓她背脊冒冷汗的稱呼，歐蒂娜一時間忘了怎麼反應，呆愣了數秒。  
像是還不夠似地，安希不疾不徐地補充：「我親手做的喔，真摯又沉重的心意呢。」  
這樣的一較高下......  
回過神的歐蒂娜看了看安希，再看了看眼前的蛋糕，又再看了看安希。不自然地摸著脖子，「有、有點大。」  
「所以晚餐才吃得比較少。」安希不緊不慢地應道。  
「那......一起吃？」  
「你要把我的心意分拆嗎？」  
「可......」她瞄了眼安希，小心翼翼地提醒，「我還有另一個蛋糕。」  
「嗯，是呢。」安希應道，「既然心意不可辜負，那就只好由我——你的戀人——來享用了。」  
說到這安希換了個姿勢。  
單手托著腮，語氣慵懶地接續：「兩人一條心嘛。」

——那為什麼你做的蛋糕不能一起吃......？  
歐蒂娜的臉糾結著，想要提醒對方這樣的邏輯太不合理，卻被安希看得只能苦笑連連。

而當她拿起叉子，正要將一塊大小剛好的蛋糕入口時，眼角餘光看到的景像讓她停下動作，用具也被她隨手擺在桌上。  
她皺著眉走向安希。  
「手是不是不舒服？」她邊問，邊看向安希摀著的手臂。  
「晚餐的時候你的右手在顫抖。」語氣逐漸強烈起來。  
安希僅是微笑，沒有回答對方的問題，但卻不再像剛才一般，只狀似不經意般地摀著手臂，而是坦然地以另一隻手將右手臂上下揉按。  
「真是......」歐蒂娜走到安希身旁，接替起按摩的動作。「怎麼會突然痠痛？」  
「嗯......」安希的眼神移往別處，「水果有點重。」  
隨著話落，幾種不同的水果在歐蒂娜的腦海裡載浮載沉，有水蜜桃、哈密瓜、藍梅、芒果和一串葡萄與香蕉......  
「......還好......沒有買西瓜。」歐蒂娜一臉不知道該說什麼的表情。  
「原本有要買。」安希看向歐蒂娜認真地說。「不過放在蛋糕裡好像有點奇怪。」  
接著表情帶上了點困惑，「雖然我覺得還好。」

歐蒂娜停下動作，眨了眨眼，決定不要跟對方繼續討論口味的問題，這點她有非常豐富的歷史經驗。  
從中學開始，在這件事上她就沒有成功說服過對方，雖然她們的飲食內容隨著時間越來越貼近她腦海中一般人會吃的東西，但，偶爾，安希還是會嘗試一些“特別”的創意。  
因此就算將西瓜放進千層蛋糕中不算特別奇怪，她也下定決心不要應和。適當的鼓勵會刺激創造力，她很有體會。  
「我去拿熱敷袋。」歐蒂娜用同樣認真的語氣說。

「明明蠻適合的呀......」  
安希自言自語般的呢喃飄進歐蒂娜的耳中，讓正準備著熱敷袋的人忍不住微笑。

 

回到餐桌前，歐蒂娜想了想繞到了平時放水果的地方挑選幾顆葡萄，仔細清洗好後裝進水果盤才走回安希身旁。

 

十分擅長各項運動的人一手將溫度適中的熱敷袋貼在戀人的手臂上，另一手則極具技巧地按揉著對方痠脹的手臂和肩膀。  
表情嚴肅地開起了拉傷後的復原菜單。  
「要補充蛋白質跟一些水果才行。」她說。  
「蛋糕裡會放雞蛋跟牛奶。」安希看著淺綠色提袋，不知是故意還是無意地提醒。  
「那一定得好好吃了。嗯.....還有葡萄，葡萄可以緩解運動造成的肌肉痠痛。」  
「還好今天有買呢。」  
「......蛋糕裡也有葡萄。」歐蒂娜刻意遺忘眼前就擺著她剛洗好的葡萄的事實。  
「不行。」安希半挑著眉看她，之後，聲音突然變得十分地溫柔甜美。「那是人家的心意。」  
「那是你做的蛋糕......」  
「只要是我做的，心意就可以被分拆嗎......哎呀哎呀，我明白了。」

打住、打住，眼看苗頭不對歐蒂娜立刻在心裡高舉白旗投降。  
不要跟占據優勢的對手硬碰硬。  
這時候要搬出救兵為上。

她用下巴指了指背對著她們，坐在餐面的一角不知道在忙什麼的小猴。  
「奇奇也會想吃蛋糕。」  
聽到有人再叫自己的名字，奇奇的雙耳抖了抖，尾巴捲了捲，慢慢轉過上身。只見牠滿嘴的奶油，紅通通的臉頰上還有幾許十分可疑的咖啡色粉末。

歐蒂娜立刻望向自己的蛋糕——完整地擺在那，一點吃過的痕跡都沒有。再快速地往提袋一掃。眼角不自然地抽動。  
淺綠色的蛋糕袋不知道在什麼時候倒了下來。

水果口味的那份明明就擺在桌上......而且份量大多了......歐蒂娜在心裡惋惜不已，瞇起眼盯著飯前才與她達成協議的盟友，恨鐵不成鋼地嫌棄：  
「叛徒.....」  
奇奇聞言，害羞地掩面。  
安希輕笑，略略地碰了下歐蒂娜的手肘，將對方的注意力吸引過來，再告訴她剩下的只需要熱敷就夠了。

從安希的座位走回對座時，歐蒂娜趁機端走奇奇偷吃的蛋糕。  
看著手上的蛋糕，模樣有些煩惱，「吃了快三分之一......」

安希上身微微向前傾，從歐蒂娜的手中接過吃剩的巧克力千層蛋糕，拿起叉子切出一口送進嘴中品嚐。  
嚥下後，慢慢地說：「味道還不錯。」  
說完，抽出一張面紙擦了擦奇奇嘴邊的奶油，「有人說你好像變胖了。」  
奇奇瞬間繃直尾巴，猛地搖頭。  
「冰箱裡還有蛋糕。」拍了拍奇奇的尾巴，安希將小猴托到地面。「不要拿錯了。」  
奇奇跳到地板上後，朝著安希鄭重地點頭。「啾！」

對座的歐蒂娜顧不得叛徒奇奇的離場，面露峻色，挺直上半身，把直徑約15公分大的水果千層蛋糕拉到身前，吞了吞口水，咧了咧嘴。  
「那個，啊哈哈，當初好像不應該買三層式的冰箱。」  
「有人擔心奇奇開冰箱不方便。」安希切開巧克力蛋糕的一角，專注地將視線集中在蛋糕上。  
「哈哈哈，也是啊.......」  
「快吃吧。」終於，安希抬起頭來，笑笑地看著她。

 

吃下將近一半的蛋糕時，歐蒂娜趁著安希逗弄奇奇的空檔，悄悄呼出一大口氣。  
她開始羨慕起奇奇的食量。  
左手肘支著桌面，指尖輕敲臉頰，另一手有一搭沒一搭地把蛋糕一口一口地往嘴裡送。  
心裡開始計算大約再幾口後，自己可能會感到膩味，而再幾口後會有撐的感覺，之後是否能在倒盡胃口前把所有的蛋糕吃完。  
突然歐蒂娜發現碟子裡切好的蛋糕又被自己清空，苦笑著要往從盤子裡取刀，打算再切下一份時，安希起身，提前收走了用具。  
「剩下的明天再一起吃吧。」安希說。  
「呃？」她不明所以。  
但安希看也沒看她一眼，逕自把蛋糕、碗盤、餐具都收到了一塊。

 

接著歐蒂娜笑了起來，搖了搖頭，走到安希身後溫柔地將她環抱著。  
窩在歐蒂娜懷裡，安希左手與對方十指交扣著，另一隻手揉著奇奇的腦袋，沉吟了會後緩緩開口：  
「......晚上的苦瓜料理其實沒有那麼苦。在你洗澡時，我和奇奇說好了。」  
歐蒂娜的唇角流淌著溫柔的笑意。  
在吃下地一口苦瓜時就已注意到，山苦瓜特有的苦澀被處理得很淡，但仍保留幾許獨特的甘苦味，剛好得以用來提味讓整道菜的味道更活潑、豐富。  
她將臉埋入安希的頸窩，「嗯......剛剛跟奇奇約好，這個夏季要帶牠去廟會兩次。」  
「嗯。」安希彎起唇角，「我看到了。」  
「我知道你會看到。」她的臉頰輕輕地貼著戀人。「還在生氣嗎？」  
「怎麼不是說吃醋、小心眼？」  
「那——還在吃醋嗎？」  
「吃醋呀......」安希輕柔地撫摸著她的臉龐，任由這份微醺引領，緩緩闔上眼，如喟嘆般接續，「只有被對方愛著、喜歡著，才能有立場吃醋呢。」  
「那......」  
溫熱的氣息與細碎的吻落在安希的頸項......  
「......會一直都能吃醋下去的。」  
「好像......」睫毛在安希闔起的眼上微微地顫動，「聽到了很甜膩的宣言喔。」  
「因為，」櫻色的唇瓣半含著安希的耳垂，「今天吃到了很好吃......充滿心意的蛋糕......」舌尖輕輕地畫過。  
「有這麼好吃嗎？」安希的聲音很輕，像是在用鼻音呢喃。  
「要不要親自吃吃看？」  
「嗯？」安希慢慢張開雙眼。  
歐蒂娜稍稍用力將戀人轉過身，兩人面對面相擁。指尖畫過安希的臉頰，在對方帶笑的眼神中，緩緩湊向前，慢慢地吻了上去。  
安希閉上眼，品嘗著戀人給予的蛋糕。

 

「很好吃。」吻結束後，安希在歐蒂娜的耳邊輕聲說。


	5. 難免想撒嬌

睡前歐蒂娜換上淡藍色的睡衣，趴在床上，往門口一望，確認安希仍在浴間還未梳洗完畢，便眼明手快地把奇奇從床的一角一把撈來，兩手分別拎著小猴的一雙大耳。  
瞇著眼。  
「你這個臥底。」邊說，邊稍稍地向兩邊輕扯。  
奇奇兩頰通紅，非常不好意思地用雙手把臉頰遮起來，尾巴扭來扭去。  
歐蒂娜瞟著小猴，壓低聲、拉長音，「不是在稱讚你——」  
「啾——」臉變得更紅。  
「你這傢伙......」

鬧著鬧著，可能是眼前的危機已過，也可能是她本就過於執著，午後沉重的情緒又再度襲捲了她。  
她慢慢放下扯著奇奇兩耳的雙手。

坐起身，銀色的月光照在她的臉上，讓本就白皙的她顯得有些透明且蒼白。  
不由自主地，她將雙手抬至眼前，緩緩地闔緊又打開，背著光的十指陰影在手掌間舞動。  
有個瞬間，她著魔般地，想固定住不斷變動的掌間暗影。  
很快，她放棄了不切實際地想法。  
沉默了一段不算短的時間後，她對著奇奇說：  
「哎——我是不是改變很多啊......」  
她將雙肘架在弓起的膝蓋上，整個臉埋入肘內。  
「好像有什麼東西從指間溜走，抓都抓不住的樣子......」她牽起嘴角，「麻木的、現實的、越來越替自己著想的大人.......不過，就算是大人也會有很多和我不一樣的吧。」

奇奇歪著頭，打量著突然收手不再跟牠一塊玩的人。  
之後用力一跳，攀上歐蒂娜腰側，再奮力爬到她的肩膀上，用力地拍拍那顆低垂的頭，畫面看起來就像是在安慰一個沮喪的家人似的。

她微微側翻頭，看著奇奇，露出笑容，反手摸了摸小猴。  
「好懦弱啊，好像在向你撒嬌一樣。」  
奇奇聽到歐蒂娜的話後，志得意滿地抬頭挺胸，一派雄糾糾氣昂昂。  
「啾！」  
「你還真不能給人誇耶。」  
「啾啾！」  
她把小猴托在手上，移到身前。  
「越來越厚臉皮了吶，都不知道像誰。」  
「啾——」  
「喂......尾巴捲成愛心裝可愛是沒有用的。」

這時，門口突然傳來安希的聲音。  
「看來我又有情敵了。」  
剛洗完澡的安希穿著淡粉色的單件式睡衣，站在門口，兩手正拿著毛巾擦拭著仍濕漉漉的長髮，水珠從幾縷散逸出的髮絲末梢滑落，在睡衣上留下斑斑點點的水漬，剛洗完澡的皮膚還散發著氤氳的熱氣。  
歐蒂娜看著推門而入的人，笑了起來，下床走到梳妝檯將椅子拉開。

 

接過安希手中略帶濕氣的毛巾，歐蒂娜將戀人的長髮包覆在毛巾裡，力道適中地按壓。幾分鐘後，等水份被毛巾吸乾得差不多時，彎身從梳妝台的抽屜裡取出吹風機，調至熱風，熟練地抓好約20公分左右的距離，手指由髮根向髮尾輕輕撥動。梳妝檯的鏡面反射出一道認真整理長髮的身影。  
「如果你也能用同樣的方式對待自己的頭髮，之前就不會被若葉取笑了。」安希望著鏡面說。  
歐蒂娜頭仔細地吹著帶著水氣的紫色長髮，頭也不抬地回話。  
「那樣會花掉太多時間。而且那樣太麻煩了。」  
安希好笑地彎起眼眸，想提醒對方現在就在做“會花掉太多時間，而且太麻煩”的事，轉瞬又打消了念頭，不再就著這件事再多說什麼。

吹風機切換成冷風時，歐蒂娜隨口提起剛才在等待安希的那段時間，她向奇奇說了些什麼。  
聽完後，安希輕拍歐蒂娜的肩膀，把戀人的注意力喚了過來。  
「怎麼突然這麼在意？」安希問。  
「也不是非常在意，只是.....」  
歐蒂娜停下了手上的動作，想著該如何把那種說不清道不明的不適感說出。  
「看著她們......突然覺得好像以前的自己好像變得好模糊。理所當然的事情、怎麼可能的事情，好像都錯位了。」

吹風機的馬達運轉著，冷風持續地輸送，呼呼呼的聲音在室內喧嘩。

歐蒂娜看著自己的手，與鏡子裡的兩人，語帶猶豫地繼續訴說著。  
「忍不住在想，再這樣下去，哪一天會不會連自己都不認識自己了呢？好像，總有一天會變得讓自己討厭......」  
之後她拾起柔順溫熱的髮絲，將中斷的動作重新接續起來。  
「聽起來好像是不想長大呢。」安希說。  
「可能吧......」  
「下午還有人煩惱著自己某方面一點都沒有改變喔。」  
聽到安希的話，她嘆了口氣。  
「對呀，有些地方還是一樣。」  
「覺得比較安心了嗎？」  
她沒有說話，停下吹拂的動作。彎身將插頭拔去，慢慢收起線圈。

這樣消極的回應讓安希不得不一反常態，強硬地從歐蒂娜的手中取走吹風機。一瞬也不瞬地望著歐蒂娜佈滿詫異的眼眸，她起身，伸出右手輕撫對方的臉頰。  
「人會從過去尋找答案，但活著本身就連接著未來。」她拉起歐蒂娜的手貼向自己的臉龐，「嚮往不變，又尋求改變。」  
歐蒂娜牽起一抹笑容。  
「那當下呢？」  
「可能是迷茫吧。」安希回答。  
歐蒂娜搖頭。「但你每次都能給我答案。」  
「因為我有一個很不好的習慣......」  
「嗯？」  
安希微笑，沒有立刻回答她。  
歐蒂娜顯得有些疑惑，皺著眉看著靜靜地等著後續的答案。  
而安希只是以拇指輕輕畫過那雙緊蹙著的眉心，在拂開那幾道不屬於清朗面容的刻痕後，指腹延著眉峰遊走。  
歐蒂娜緩緩地將雙眼闔上，任由所愛的人的指尖輕觸她脆弱的眼窩。細長的睫毛下隱藏著仍困惑著的眼眸，安希靠向前，緩慢而輕柔地親吻著。  
「......太狡猾了......」  
毆蒂娜小聲地抱怨。五指卻在自己也不清楚的狀況下，誠實地陷入了安希如波浪般的長髮裡，而另一手也已環住狡猾的戀人。

還沒有回答......不能讓她逃掉......被溫柔地吻著眼眸的人模模糊糊地想著。

好似過了很久，又好似只有一瞬，茫然間，濕潤的雙唇離開了她的眼眸，溫熱的氣息清掃她的眉心，烙下似輕似重的一吻。  
她慢慢睜開眼睛，漸漸的想起被親吻前，還有一個答案還未得到，柔和的五官染上些許的無奈。  
也許，還是不問的時候......  
而這時，安希卻給出了答案。  
「我的眼裡，只看得到想看的。」安希說，接著淡笑著將話題轉回。  
「每個階段都有它的存在意義，魯莽、躁動、打破、徬徨、妥協、沉穩、固執，這些維持著架構的運行。」安希說，「我想，我們現在正站在徬徨這個階段裡吧。」  
歐蒂娜偏著頭，像是在認真思考。  
安希在一旁靜靜地等待著。

困惑慢慢從歐蒂娜的眼眸中消散......  
可能她仍將迷惘，在每一個路口與斷點停下腳步詢問自己是否已經不同，或者仍是相同，但她知道自己依然會一步一步累積走過的步伐，一次次做出選擇，無論迷惘與否，即使前方再也無法像少時所想般，乾淨透亮、簡單可望。  
每一次的選擇，每一次的經歷都將造就每個新的她。藉由過去與經歷，以此尋求自身的答案再走向未來。

終於，她揚起笑容對安希說：「那就是說，以後我們都會成為固執的老婆婆瞜。」  
安希笑了起來。「可能每天要為了看哪個頻道而吵架。」  
她將安希擁入懷裡，「嗯，這樣好像也不錯。」  
「不過，我想最後還是會停在我想看的頻道上。」安希的雙眼有些朦朧，「你會讓著我的。」  
「好像被吃定了啊。」  
「是呀......」安希閉上眼，「有點睏了。」  
「嗯。」她看了眼牆上的時鐘，已經十一點半，今天下午提著一大袋的水果走路，又準備了耗時的蛋糕，大概把對方累壞了，歐蒂娜把安希橫抱起，走向兩人的床。  
「歐蒂娜......」  
「嗯？」  
「......等一下要抱著我睡。」  
「好。」


	6. 所謂的吃醋小心眼與木頭

她比安希早醒。  
空調與來回轉動的風扇緩緩地吹動著白色的窗紗，像白色的波濤在窗邊和緩地拍打。  
側過身，她看著睡在一旁的戀人，嘴角彎起一抹柔軟的弧度。  
那個說要被抱著睡的人，半夜一定又擅自離開她的懷抱。  
手臂沒有傳來意料中的不適感，而她所深愛著的女子雖然就在她身旁，幾乎與她相貼，卻不在她的臂彎裡。  
因為擔心她會不舒服，所以半夜醒來，讓自己離開了原本的位置嗎？  
她看著牆上的時鐘，短針停在六的位置上，長針剛走過十二沒多久，時間還早，店裡十點半才營業，扣掉梳洗與通勤時間，早飯在路上買帶到店裡吃的話，她們還能再睡三個小時，就算安希堅持要在家裡做早餐，也還有兩個小時的時間。  
悄聲地爬下床，將不透光的窗簾拉上，調好鬧鐘，歐蒂娜重新潛回戀人身旁，很輕很輕地將淺眠的人抱入懷中。  
「嗯......幾點了？」  
柔軟慵懶的聲音，半夢半醒地問著，讓她忍不住輕輕地收攏雙臂，想讓彼此貼得更緊。  
「剛六點，再睡下吧。」  
她在安希的額角留下淺淺的一吻。  
「......鬧鐘已經調好了。」  
「嗯......」  
安希往歐蒂娜的懷裡挪了挪，很快又進入了沉沉的睡眠中。歐蒂娜的唇瓣細細地親吻著安希的髮絲，漾著笑，想著等下自己發麻的手臂可能會惹得某人不怎麼開心。  
「其實，我也是個很小心眼的人啊。」歐蒂娜在安希的耳邊，很小聲很小聲地說。

 

 

 

就和過去的每個星期六一樣，若葉只要當天沒有其他事，就會晃到歐蒂娜與安希和開的花店，步入職場兩年多，說經歷社會的快速洗禮，讓她迅速蛻變成精明幹練的社會人士還是誇張了些，但也脫去了稚氣，成為能笑談曾失敗的單戀、嬉笑怒罵地論說著夢想與現實的差距的女性，有著今天哭完明天照常簽到上班的強韌神經。  
「總有一天我會成為抱著那唯一一張夢幻頭獎彩卷，把世界來回環遊好幾次的人！」若葉穿著短橘色扭結上衣，白色哈倫褲，踩著與褲子相同顏色的休閒鞋坐在她的專屬座位上，雙手放在胸前交握，無限神往地說。奇奇則坐在她身前的玻璃圓桌上，忙碌地啃著安希招待給她的餅乾。  
「首先你必須要會去買彩卷才行。」歐蒂娜搬著花盆從她的身邊路過，輕飄飄地說。今天她與安希改穿較輕便的淺藍色寬鬆襯衫，再搭配米白色的九分褲，而圍裙則與昨天相同，深褐色連身長擺款式。  
「你太不懂上班族的心了。」若葉的視線追上歐蒂娜。  
「前一陣子你說要釣個金龜婿。」  
「那只是牢騷、牢騷。」  
「上次你來還問安希有沒有神奇的花的魔法，愛情咒語之類的。」  
歐蒂娜說完，彎下腰把花盆放在工作檯旁，安希則站在檯前包著花束，這些是客人們前幾天就訂好的，約好今天下午會來店裡收取的貨品。  
若葉垂下肩膀，像洩了氣一樣，幽怨地看著兩人。  
「結果沒有......我們都能重遇，結果愛情魔法竟然沒有！我們還上了同一所高中、大學！」  
「......我說，那是兩件事吧。」  
「我們的大學是可以從高中部直升的喔。」安希從花朵中抬起頭來，笑著說。  
「也要通過入學考呀......」若葉噘著嘴。  
「本校學生有加分。」歐蒂娜說。  
「你們真是太傷害我的心了。」  
當年她差點通不過入學考，整個高三幾乎每天綁必勝布條，沒日沒夜地惡補才勘勘通過門檻，而等到隔年輪到歐蒂娜與安希時，兩人不知道是走了什麼好運，還是遲了一年續讀真的能有效幫助腦內建構神秘的記憶模型與加深各種關聯，總之兩人輕鬆地通過考試，成為了大學生，再次成為了她的學妹。  
「喏，傷心人這是你要的花語大全。」歐蒂娜右手吃力地抱著安希包好的幾束花，另一手從圍裙口袋中取出一本手冊，輕輕將它拋到若葉坐著的圓桌前。

「啊！太感謝你了！」  
「不過你為什麼會對花語感興趣？你也要開花店？」  
「拜託，誰會跟朋友搶生意。」  
若葉翻了個大白眼給歐蒂娜。  
「最近辦公室流行養盆栽，辦公室裡面的人都知道這間花店裡的老闆們是我的多年好友。你看，要是她們問我花語怎麼辦？我要準備準備。」  
說到這，若葉滿臉滄桑地停頓幾秒，作下結論。「這叫辦公室的應酬。」  
歐蒂娜站在三層式的擺放架前，將手上的花束一束束擺到架上，頭也不回地說：  
「那你要準備的應該是如何栽培花草這類的吧。」  
「唉呀，種花種草這些，她們沒有辦法的啦。花語，只有花語才會是她們的目標。」  
「你剛剛說你們辦公室流行養盆栽。」歐蒂娜想也沒想地提醒。  
若葉坐在座位上，癟著嘴嫌棄地搖頭，一副再也無法跟這人溝通的表情。  
這時，安希抱著兩束花，從工作檯處走了過來。  
「要不要先跟你說室內常種的花草的知識？」安希問。  
「啊！」若葉開心地從座位上跳起，「果然還是安希可靠！」  
一把拿走安希手上的花，塞給剛從擺放架前走回的歐蒂娜。  
盯著被好友塞到手上的花束，歐蒂娜一臉莫名。「我怎麼覺得我被厭棄了......我什麼也沒做吧。」  
「哼哼。你不懂少女的心。」  
歐蒂娜沉默幾秒，用不太確定的語氣重複。  
「...... 少、少、少女？」  
若葉盯著歐蒂娜，伸出兩隻拳頭，示威性地轉動，一副如果對方說不出合她心意的話，那就後果自負的樣子。  
「好吧，好吧......」被厭棄的人敷衍地應和著，「......少女。」

 

店裡陸陸續續來了客人，歐蒂娜與安希逐漸忙碌起來，暫時沒事做的若葉百無聊賴地翻看著花語大全手冊，一一對著店內的花朵、草木叨唸。  
「桔梗，永恆的愛、絕望的愛。  
天堂鳥，自由、幸福快樂。  
向日葵，沉默的愛。  
紅薔薇，熱戀。  
粉薔薇，愛的誓言。  
仙人掌，堅硬堅強......  
咦？你們怎麼準備這麼多茉莉？嗯......這應該是茉莉吧？有需要這麼多嗎？」  
站在不遠處的安希聽到朋友的自言自語，從帳目間抬起頭，微微一笑後重新投回數字的加減計算裡。

 

就在快要接近中午的時候，學妹如約前來。  
這次只有她一人。  
安希走到花店員工休息室內，將一墨藍色印有白色雕花的亮面提袋從冰箱裡取出，裡面放著款式相同的蛋糕盒，想了想，她走到一旁擺放著各色緞帶的櫥櫃裡，取出一段閃耀著內斂光澤的酒紅色緞帶，輕巧地在蛋糕盒右上角綁上簡單大方的蝴蝶結。

在將提袋交給歐蒂娜前，她剪下茉莉花的枝椏，上頭白色的花朵正綻放著，花柄處結著幾顆含苞待放的花蕾。  
將提遞地給歐蒂娜時，她把茉莉插在歐蒂娜左胸口前的襯衫口袋上。  
這舉動讓歐蒂娜一時間頓住了。  
「茉莉的香味蠻好聞的。」安希說，「去吧，別讓學妹等太久。」  
歐蒂娜轉身走了幾步後，突然走向一邊，像在找尋什麼東西似地左右觀望，接著從各式花朵間捧起一大束有著鮮豔紫藍色的花材，星星點點的白色花朵在一叢叢紫藍色中若隱若現。  
捧著鮮艷的花材，歐蒂娜緩步向安希，兩人四目交接，她將手上的花交給安希。  
「花瓶裡的向日葵放得有點久了，換上這個吧。」她說。  
安希笑了起來。「好呀。」

撫摸著歐蒂娜遞給她的一束星辰花，安希看著對方走向門口處，輕聲低語。  
「願總有一天你的心意能傳達到......這一次，沒有辦法再這樣對人說了呢。」  
——也是讓不了的。

 

「這是我跟我的伴侶一起做的回禮，也是千層蛋糕，裡面是水果所以不能放久。」  
歐蒂娜接過兩把雨傘後，將提袋遞給一頭半長髮的女大生。  
「謝謝你們一直以來對我們的支持。」  
她愣愣地看著歐蒂娜，顫慄從內在無名的深處向四肢百骸蔓延，包覆她的全身。  
歐蒂娜與姬宮學姐看懂了她的意圖，沒有戳破，而是兩人親手做了一份與她相似的回禮，告訴她“謝謝支持，只會是如此而已。”  
千層蛋糕很容易，也很難，簡單的配料要反覆煎上好幾次，才能堆疊出具份量的糕體。每一片薄薄的蛋皮都要拿捏好火侯與大小，不容疏忽地小火細煎，就像維繫感情一樣，一點一滴，層層疊疊，細水長流累積成一起過的每一天。  
所以她才會選擇千層蛋糕，選擇用這種方式訴說她對歐蒂娜的心意。

站在庭院裡，她不知道自己是怎麼走出花店，右手上掛著的提袋，似乎比裝了長皮夾錢包、鑰匙、手機、保溫杯、雨傘的背包還重。  
無果的單戀終於被明確拒絕。  
她該要哭鬧嗎？或者追問不休？  
可是——她憑什麼？  
憑一份經年累月的單戀？還是憑一份無雜質的純粹愛慕？  
她又有什麼立場呢？  
在一場連配角都算不上的正劇裡，她就像走錯片場的黑白默劇演員，連顏色都失去，誇張的肢體語言也被壓縮成合理的表現。  
自始至終——對方看的都不是她，更不可能為了她聆聽，連語言都被剝奪。  
也許，有的時候，要的只是一個結局，而不是開始。  
也許，她等的只是一個沒有理由的理由。  
她沒有勉強自己撐出笑容，回望一眼花店後，慢慢地走入街道，再轉入有著熙攘人群的鬧市中......

 

 

店裡。  
就在歐蒂娜與學妹交談時，若葉整個上半身趴在圓玻璃桌上，雙手打直，視線黏在歐蒂娜與女大生身上。  
「那個親衛隊隊長又來了呀？」挑著單邊眉，「哎，她喜歡歐蒂娜吧。」  
等了半天，若葉都沒有聽道安希的回應，她轉過頭，加重語氣。  
「你都不怕歐蒂娜被搶走的嗎？」  
安希餵了一片餅乾給奇奇。星辰花占據了桌面的一角。  
「她是客人。」安希說。  
「她現在才是客人，大學的時候你就應該要警告她了。你們真的在交往的吧？那些人這樣接近歐蒂娜，我都沒有看過你去捍衛主權過。」  
她實在受不了了，連畢了業都要追過來糾纏，眼前這人怎麼還可以雷打不動，要不是因為知道安希討厭麻煩，不喜歡節外生枝，她才不會陪她坐在這裡，老早就去「明示」歐蒂娜鮮花有主了。愛情裡的獨佔欲什麼時候演化成了心胸寬大？還是這人腦袋裡還是古代那套穩坐正宮即可，不在乎另一半情人成群？  
安希狀似認真的思考後，替兩人各倒了一杯紅茶。  
「也蠻多人來接近我的。」  
若葉噎了噎，半晌後才蹦出一句：「......你這是在炫耀嗎？」  
安希微微地點頭，在若葉就要爆走前，將若葉的茶推到對方身前。  
「她會處理好。」  
「不行，我不能接受。」若葉搥著桌子喊道。  
還好只倒了半滿，安希心想。  
執起紅茶杯，看了一眼激動的友人，優雅從容地繼續啜飲杯內剛泡好的錫蘭紅茶。  
這樣的反應讓若葉變得有些頹喪，如果連本人都不介意，那充其量只是好友的她，死死纏著這件事不放，怎麼也師出無名，總不能跑去潑歐蒂娜或那個學妹一杯水吧。說到歐蒂娜，她可還記得中學的時候為了安希甩了她好大一個巴掌，雖然她也不甘示弱地回敬就是了。  
不過，就算是當時與安希發生不愉快的事而心灰意冷的歐蒂娜，也會為了安希而摑了她一巴掌，那如果她現在朝歐蒂娜潑一杯水，安希會......  
想到這，她莫名地覺得心頭一陣發涼。  
「店裡是不是冷氣開太大了？」她搓著手臂喃喃自語。  
「嗯？」  
「哎，沒事沒事。」若葉甩了甩手，要安希忘掉她說了什麼。  
之後，接著追問「話說回來，你不會是真的不介意吧？」  
「嗯......當有人想追求我時，歐蒂娜她也沒有抱怨過。」安希說，「如果為了這種事生氣，不就顯得太愛吃醋跟小心眼了嗎？」  
若葉忍著衝動，強迫自己不翻白眼。  
「她就是一個木頭好嗎？」  
安希用眼神指向歐蒂娜。「喏，你說的木頭回來了。」

聽到自己被稱作木頭，送走學妹，從門口處走回的歐蒂娜一派無言地看著兩人。  
木頭不是指在感情上木訥呆愣、不解風情、不懂情趣嗎？  
她覺得這些形容與她沒有什麼關聯性啊，而且，還蠻多人說她有「王子力」，既然都能被貼上「有王子力」的標籤，那又怎麼可能是木頭呢？再說，若葉可是「王子大人、王子大人」地稱呼了她好幾年。  
因此她決定不要與若葉計較，她可贏不了越來越擅長胡攪蠻纏的“少女”。  
明哲保身才是正途，假裝聽不見是為上策。  
但很快她後悔了......

若葉從座位上跳起，豪放地勾著她的肩膀，拉得她一陣踉蹌。「你老實說，你們是不是——」色瞇瞇地看著她、不懷好意地壓低聲，「房事不順？」  
歐蒂娜呆了呆，立刻往兩旁看去，確認店裡只有她們三人跟奇奇後，眼角顫了顫，想要駁斥好友亂七八糟的揣測跟八卦。  
沒想到這時，安希卻......  
「說起來，昨天我誘惑了她兩次，都沒有下文......」安希輕咬著食指，「果然，我很沒有魅力呢。」  
歐蒂娜張大嘴，一度無法發出聲音，好不容易嚥下錯愕後，連忙抗議。  
「喂、喂！明明就是你——不對......」  
她生生打住後續的話，單手撫著額，十分無奈地提醒自家戀人：  
「......這種話不是在這種地方講的吧.......」  
若葉霎時矇了，睜大眼，以為自己聽錯。  
喉嚨管不住地發出「呃——」的驚訝聲。  
這人也太大膽了吧......  
她的臉頰燒紅。怎麼也猜不到安希竟然會回應她的調侃，而且更讓她吃驚的是，歐蒂娜竟然能坐懷不亂！她趕緊把裝了紅茶的杯子、花語手冊拎過來，低頭喝茶看書，假裝什麼都沒聽見。  
  
啊！喝茶、喝茶、喝茶。

 

 

等膨派的情緒緩和一些後，若葉突然想起兩件讓她當下有所狐疑的事。  
她偷偷用眼角餘光瞄向站在一旁，貼得很近的兩人。

茉莉還插在歐蒂娜襯衫左胸前的口袋上。  
星辰花取代了原先的向日葵，正在店裡最大的一只花瓶裡——她的眼前——綻放。  
為什麼安希要往歐蒂娜的襯衫口袋插上茉莉？她左瞧右瞧，怎麼都得不出個所以然。  
而且，明明向日葵還很鮮豔，就這樣隨手換成星辰花也太浪費了吧......

她搖了搖頭，這種氣氛下，她實在不好意思去問她們。  
而當若葉翻開手冊的下一頁時，她有了答案。

茉莉：花開於夏，盛花期於七至八月，花語——你是我的。  
星辰花，又稱不凋花，花朵凋謝後艷麗的花萼仍留於莖上，永不凋謝，花語——永不變心。

......你是我的？  
......永不變心？  
......這、這兩人也太悶騷了吧！

若葉的臉皺成一團，滿是怪異。  
這哪裡是不吃醋、不小心眼跟木頭呀......她恨恨地搶過奇奇圈在身前的餅乾，重重地咬下。

 

 

今年，她一定要交到伴侶！

 

 

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　《完》


End file.
